Never Again
by Nightlife666
Summary: Warning: Abuse. Maleficent to Aurora's rescue
1. Chapter 1

"You will answer me Aurora!"

Philip stalked in front of Aurora. His ale fueled rage quite evident to anyone who may have been walking down this wing of the castle.

"Philip I don't know what you are talking about."

"Do not lie to me!" His scream echoing off the walls of her bed chamber.

"She sneaks into your room in the dead of night for what? Does she touch you Aurora?" He threw his cup at the nearest wall.

"Philip, I have not seen Maleficent in weeks. She can come see me whenever she pleases. You need to come down. And you will not speak to me like this. I am. . ."

Her sentence stopped when a hard hand connected with her face. Aurora stumbled back cupping her stinging cheek.

"You whore! I will not be married to a girl with a magic twisted mind." He stormed onto the balcony.

"I hope you can hear me you beast. I hope you are happy with yourself." He screamed into the night.

When no answer was forthcoming his anger grew and his voice as well.

"Answer me bitch!"

"She can't hear you!" Aurora screamed over his ranting.

Philip turned back to the young Queen. His eyes wild like an animal. His face red from the ale as well as his screaming. His hands shook.

"And yet she comes flying in at your slightest whimper. How is that your majesty?" His voice poisonously low.

"We have a bond Philip. I have known Maleficent my whole life."

"And how was that bond made Aurora? Huh? Her Magic? Like the curse she placed on you? Or is it a physical bond?" The last question asked as he struck her again effectively splitting her bottom lip. His hand tangled in her hair forcing her to look up at him.

"Did she get inside you Aurora? Did you allow her to push her claws into you? Did you release to her hands? Her mouth? Did you give your virtue to the beast of the Moors?" the back of his hand struck close to her eye.

"STOP!" Aurora's cry carried through the halls.

Two guards walking their rounds heard their Queen scream. The knocked in her door grabbing Philip off the young woman.

"Your majesty." They called to her.

"Arrest him. Get him out of here."

They dragged and kicking and screaming Philip from her room. Aurora dropped to her knees and cried. Her whole body shook in fear and pain. Her future shattered in moments. She curled her body tightly into a ball.

She cried for what seemed like hours. Her head stuffed up and eyes burned She stood finally and made her way out to her balcony. She lent on the railing and took in a deep shaking breath.

"Godmother. I need you." She whispered to the skies.

* * *

Maleficent sat in her Rowan tree. Nodding off to sleep when something came to her ear. A whisper a plea from her beastie. She looked at Diaval in raven form.

"Aurora needs us." They both took to flight in the chilled night.

Maleficent felt a great dread come into her gut. She feared what she would find when they arrived. She felt great despair from the young queen and it stabbed at Maleficent's heart.

She landed on the balcony of Aurora's room. The blond was curled up on her side, her back facing her. Her sobs clear to the faery. Diaval flew into the room and landed on the bed facing Aurora. Aurora lifted her head and reached out to him.

"Hello pretty bird."

Diaval jumped back slightly, a startled caw escaping him. His beak hanging open slightly.

"Into a man." Maleficent cased.

"Aurora, My queen. What has happened?"

Diaval's tone caused the tall faerie's stomach to drop. She was afraid of what she may see. She slowly stepped into the chamber and perched on the edge of the bed. Aurora sat up and turned to face her. The deep red marks on her face and split lip caused Maleficent to gasp. She was enraged.

Aurora sat and just watched her godmother's face. There was a sadness in her eyes she had never seen. The usually bright green and gold eyes dropped to a dull almost yellow color. She grabbed the faerie's hand.

"Malle?"

Maleficent sat and stared at the bruised cheek and temple, the blooded fat lip. Her eyes stung with tears. She reached up with her free hand and brushed the blood streaks careful to avoid the gash on her mouth. The tears fell from her eyes.

"Malle. . ."

"I am so sorry beastie."

Aurora reached up and wiped the tears away. She watched Maleficent's expression change. Her eyes darkened and nostrils flared. Her breaths became shallow and rapid.

"Maleficent. He is in the dungeon. He can't do anything now. Please be come please."

Aurora could feel the air changing. It was getting darker and colder. Maleficent's anger effecting it so. She sat at her desk and pulled out a parchment and quill. She looked up at the faerie who sat staring at her white knuckles. Her face was full of anger, disgust and hatred.

Aurora quickly wrote on the parchment. She folded and sealed it with the royal seal. She walked over to Diaval and handed it to him.

"Diaval I need you to get this to King Rupert. Be swift my friend. I need this to get to him before Philip sends any word to him."

"Yes my queen." Diaval bowed to her.

They both looked at Maleficent who hadn't moved an inch.

"Mistress?"

His voice bringing her to attention to him. She looked between the two and nodded.

"Into a Raven."

Diaval took off parchment in talon. Aurora sat next to Male and wrapped her arms around her waist resting her head on her shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence though the Faerie's anger still lingered in the air. She wrapped her wings around them pulling Aurora closer wrapping them in warmth. Maleficent rested her cheek on the top of her head.

"Aurora I need to tell you something."

Her voice a mere whisper but the tone made Aurora nervous.

"What is it?"

"Beastie when you were asleep from the curse. I watched as the pixies had Philip kiss you. To try to wake you."

"What do you mean try? You all told me he did wake me."

"I know darling. Please let me finish."

After Aurora nodded Maleficent grabbed both of the girls hands and turned to face her. Aurora's stomach tightened even more.

"Philip's kiss did not wake sweet one. After they left I came in and made a promise to you. Though it was I that put you there to begin with. You had, have captured what was left of my heart. I swore to protect you till the day I die."

Maleficent's tears free flowed down her cheeks. Her voice strangled by them.

"I wasn't here to protect you from him. I failed you."

Aurora wrapped her arms tightly around Maleficent's waist again. Burying her head into her chest.

"I woke you Aurora. And because I didn't tell you the truth, because I wanted you to have a life befitting a queen. . . A life you deserve. . ."

Aurora pulled away and grabbed Maleficent's face and looking deep into her eyes. Eyes swirled with red and purple. She wiped away her tears.

"You did not do this to me Godmother. You did not cause that idiot to lay his hands on me."

"But I did not protect you."

"How would you have known what he would do?"

"I should have."

Aurora pulled Malle to lay beside her. The faerie pulled the queen tight to her and wrapped her wings around them. Aurora brushed her fingers through the chestnut-brown hair.

"You thought you were giving me what I wanted. I forgive you that you silly faerie. I am saddened though. I have spent all this time wondering how that fool was my true love. When all I ever wanted was you."

Malle ran her fingers along Aurora's un-bruised cheek. Looking into her eyes.

"You are always on my mind Maleficent. I miss you terribly when I don't get to see you. So much so it troubles my sleep. At times I can't sleep at all."

"Beastie I." Aurora placed her thumbs on her lips her fingers fanning both sides of her face.

"No. You will stop blaming yourself for the actions of a dimwit. You will however know that I love you Maleficent. Protector of the Moors and my heart. And you will remain here tonight and hold me like I have wanted you too for so long." Her voice left no room for argument, authoritative but gentle. Malle smiled sadly.

"Yes my Queen." Malle bowed her head.

"Good. We will figure out what to do in the morning. Diaval should be to the North in a days time and either he will come to collect his son or Diaval will return with a response. I would like to return to the Moors with you if at all possible."

"Yes beastie. Your subjects have missed you. Dare I say not near as much as I have. But they do miss you."

Aurora smiled gingerly. She rolled over and pressed her back into Maleficent pulling the faerie's arm around her waist and up to her face. She kissed her palm and held her hand.

"I do love you Malle. More then anything in this world."

"And I you beastie."

* * *

A few days passed and Aurora returned to the castle awaiting the soon arrival of King Rupert. Maleficent stood at her side where she sworn to be for the rest of her days. They stood in the throne room. Aurora sat on her throne. Her cheek and temple were still bruised but not swollen. Her lip was still puffy. It would split open again when ever she smiled or laughed. It caused a pain in Maleficent's heart every time.

"Your Majesty I present King Rupert of the North Kingdom." Her court crier announced.

Rupert was a small fat man of forty years. He walked up to them and bowed at Aurora.

Aurora took Maleficent's hand her nerves frayed slightly. Maleficent bowed down to her ear.

"You will be fine my love."

Aurora nodded and stood. she walked forward pulling Maleficent with her to stand beside her.

"Queen Aurora."

"Hello King Rupert." Aurora bowed her head in return.

The older King spotted the marks on the young queens face. Her bruised cheek and temple stood out starkly on her fair skin. her lip was angry and shinning from a fresh split in the scab. His face dropped intense sorrow and regret passed over his expression. He moved to approach and Maleficent stepped in front of him her wings expanded.

"You will ask permission before approaching."

He backed up.

"You know Protector. When I first saw you at the christening you were menacing. With your wings you are more so."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes at the small man.

Aurora placed a hand on the small of the faerie's back.

"Maleficent let him approach. I wish for him to get a good look at what his son has done to my face." Aurora commanded and she sat back in her throne.

"Yes my queen." She lowered her wings and stood beside Aurora once again.

Rupert walked up the small stairs and stood a respectable distance away from the young woman. His sadness became deeper.

"Aurora I. . ."

"I do not want or expect and apology from you Rupert. You did not lay hand on me. The only reason I have not condemned your son to any length of a sentence is because I value our friendship. The ally I have in you is not one I wish to lose. As you may understand however I no long want your son in my Kingdom. We will not be wed."

"I understand Aurora. I am sorry it is ending this way. I do apologize to you for his actions. Please forgive my son."

Aurora looked up and Maleficent and back to Rupert.

"Rupert whether I forgive your son or not is irrelevant. I will honor a Fae right here today. Maleficent is my true betrothed and Philip placing hands on me is a sever insult to her. She will punish him in accordance with her traditions without doing grievous harm to him. I also expect you to cast your punishment Rupert before me here. I wish to know exactly what will happen to him when he leaves here."

Rupert looked to Maleficent.

"Please Protector do not kill my son."

"I have not intentions of killing him King Rupert. It is beneath me." She sneered.

Aurora stood and moved beside her love.

"Guards bring in the prisoner."

Heavy doors opened to the left of the throne.

"Un-hand me! You men will pay for your insolence."

The guards stopped in front of their Queen and released the still shackled Prince. Maleficent stepped forward staring down at the boy.

"You. You witch. You unholy demon. Curser of babes. I will see you hanged for this."

"Shut up." Maleficent warned.

"Philip my son. I beg you do not make things worse for yourself."

"Father. Good you are here. This creature has poisoned the mind of my Aurora. She forced herself into her bed and took what was mine to take."

A powerful burst of green magic knocked Philip back. He landed hard on his back. Aurora stood and watch carefully. Ready to reel her faerie in if needed.

"Her majesty's virtue is hers to give to whom she chooses not for someone to take as a trophy. You call me a beats sir but you are the only animal here. "

Maleficent grabbed him by the shoulder of his shirt, lifted him to his feet. Philip spat in her face. Aurora gasped lightly. Maleficent wiped her face. Her eyes swirled red as deep as her lips. He lunged at her trying to knock her off her balance. She bawled her fist and drove it into the kids sternum. His breath left his lungs with a loud grunt. He dropped to his knees. She grabbed his lapel and pulled him up still gasping.

"I didn't even hit you that hard." She glared into his eyes driving an understanding into the overzealous boys head. She released his lapel. She swung a back hand and connected with the prince's face. Blood coming from his mouth.

"Maleficent. Stay your hand." Aurora commanded.

The faerie stopped and walked back to stand beside Aurora. He wings were twitching to take the boy to the clouds and drop him on his arrogant head. Aurora placed a gentle hand on her left-wing to sooth it. It was the first time she touched one of her wings. It was amazingly soft but she could feel the strength they held.

"King Rupert."

The small man stepped in front of his son.

"Philip you have dishonored me and your mother. I am sending you to take the cowl. The priesthood with you boy. You will take the vow of silence and be grateful that you still have your life today. Make no mistake Philip you are far from forgiven. Queen Aurora and The Protector have shown you mercy today boy be thankful and leave with me."

The guards unshackled Philip. He turned to look at Aurora and Maleficent. His mouth bloodied. He grabbed the guard sword and ran at the throne. Maleficent push Aurora away grabbed the boy again. The blade drove into her shoulder. Maleficent's wings flapped taking them to the top of the throne room. One hand around his neck the other pulling the blade from her shoulder.

"Tú buachaill dúr. You should have just left with your father."

She dropped the sword to the ground and held him with both hands squeezing tighter and tighter. His face turned red as he gasped for breath.

"Maleficent my love please don't kill him."

Aurora's pleas came up to her sensitive ears. She looked down at her and back at the limping body in her hands. she released his throat one hand at a time grabbing his shoulders again. she lowered them back to the ground. She dropped him to the floor gasping for breath. She walked out of the throne room leaving Aurora with her guards.

"Rupert take him home. If he ever returns here I will look at it as an act of war." She walked up to him.

"I love you old friend you were more of a father to me then my own was. He is only alive because Maleficent listens to me. Please don't make me regret stopping her." Aurora walked out of the room following Maleficent.

* * *

Aurora went into her bed chamber to find Maleficent standing on the railing of her balcony. Ready to take off at any second.

"My love what are you doing?"

Maleficent turned her head slightly over her shoulder.

"I lost control My Queen. I am sorry."

Aurora smirked confused about the way she was addressing her.

"Well it was understandable. He tried to kill me. I should have let you kill him for hurting you so."

She walked out onto the balcony and touched the Faerie's wings. Maleficent stood ramrod straight at the contact. She loved the feeling of the young queens hand stroking her feathers. It did something to her body that she hadn't felt in a while. It excited her.

"Malle are you alright?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Could you come down here please. I would like to look at your shoulder."

"It has healed beastie."

"Well come down here anyway I would like to talk to your face and not your butt."

Maleficent's eyes bugged out slightly at the off comment.

"Do you have a problem with my backside?"

Aurora laughed. Her cheeks reddened. She sat on the bed and looked back at Maleficent who stepped off the railing.

"No my faerie. Your butt is actually one of my favorite things about you."

It was Maleficent's turn to blush.

"Aurora."

"Well it is."

They sat together silently for a moment.

"Are you truly alright my love?" Aurora asked again.

Maleficent sighed. She rubbed her hands over her face and laid back on the bed.

"I don't know. I feel very conflicted. I put you in danger again. I almost took the life of someone I don't even feel deserves to stain my hands. When he came at you with that sword Aurora all I wanted to do was put it through his neck. But you are ever merciful my dear heart. If you hadn't stopped me I would have choked the life from him. I would have dropped his lifeless body at his father's feet."

Aurora straddled Maleficet's hips and bent over her. She placed her hands on either side of the faerie's head. Her hair fell over them like a curtain.

"Maleficent you protected me. You saved my life and spared Philips. He isn't worth being a taint on your soul. He is gone from our lives."

Aurora sat up and made to climb off her loves lap. Maleficent grabbed both her thighs and holding her still. Aurora looked down at her. Maleficent sat up and wrapped her arms around Aurora's waist. Aurora circled her arms around the brunettes neck.

"Malle?"

"A bheith ar mo maité."

Aurora tilted her head. She loved Maleficent's language. She wished she could learn it.

"What love?"

"Marry me."

Aurora giggled. Maleficent's face was serious.

"Maleficent."

Malle's head dropped. She couldn't take rejection from Aurora. Soft hands cup her cheeks pulling her face to look up.

"Of course I will marry you. I love you so much I couldn't ever imagine being with anyone else."

Maleficent pressed her lips lightly to her Queen's. She laced her fingers into the golden locks. Aurora moaned into her mouth. Pulling apart for a moment. Aurora's head was spinning.

"Is breá liom tú le gach rud mé. Beidh mé a thabhairt mo shaol a thabhairt duit mo chroí mhíle."

"What does that mean my faerie?"

Maleficent giggled. "It means, I love you with everything I am. I will give my life to you my dearest heart. If you will have it?"

Aurora kissed the faerie. Running her hands up Malle's back playing with the base of her wings. A chill ran through Maleficent's body.

"Oh Goddess. Aurora please don't do that to me right now." Maleficent moaned.

"Why what does that do to you my love?"

Maleficent looked into Aurora's eyes.

"The same thing me doing this. . ." She gently squeezes Aurora's ass causing the blonde to grind into Maleficent's hips and an excited gasp to leave her lips. ". . . does to you."

"Maleficent. You are a wicked wicked faerie."

"And you are a naughty naughty girl."

Aurora smirked. She pressed her hips into Maleficent. Grinding herself against the taller woman.

"Aurora. You are a terrible tease."

"I want you Maleficent. I want you inside me. I want to feel you all over me."

Maleficent looked deep into Aurora's dark lust filled eyes.

"Aurora. . ."

Aurora placed a finger on Malle's lips.

"Not here. I want to make love to you for the first time home. In the Moors. In your tree. I have dreamt of making love to you there many a night."

Maleficent smiled at the confession.

"You have dreamt of me?"

Aurora buried her face in Maleficent's neck.

"I can't believe I just spoke that aloud."

Maleficent grabbed Aurora lightly and kissed her again.

"Love don't ever be embarrassed by that. I have dreamt of as well."

Aurora giggled and hugged Malle.

"Malle I want to go home."

"Then home we shall go."


	2. Chapter 2

_six months later_

Philip sat in his dormitory staring out of the window. He had been imprisoned in the abby since he _was_ dropped her by his father. He has thought of nothing but his escape. He refused to stay confined. The only reason he is sitting on his bed in the middle of the afternoon is because he questioned one of the Fathers.

"Brother Philip. I have a message for you." One of the other brothers came into the other brothers brought him a scroll sealed with his house seal.

He breaks the seal and reads the familiar handwriting of his younger brother.

_Hello brother,_

_It is with a heavy heart that i send this word to you. _

_Father has taken gravely ill and the healer does not expect him to love much longer. _

_I have sent a carriage to retrieve you. Father wants his famiy together._

_I will see you soon._

_Jacob_

Philip pit the parchment down. His heart clinched at his brothers words. As angry as he was at his father he woild never wish this upon him.

He made his way out of his room and down to commune.

"What is it Brother Philip."

"Father Malcolm I have received word from my brother that my Father is on his death bed. I will leaving to give my Father his final wishes and give him his last rights."

Father Malcolm looked at Philip.

"Very well Philip. Take Brother Paul with you to assist in the final processes for you Father. My condolences to you dear boy."

Philip bowed his head and turned to leave the Abby.

Maleficent sat with Aurora wrapped in her arms in the Rowan Tree. Diaval came swooping in with a scroll in his beak. He landed on Maleficent's knee and placed thw scroll in Aurora's lap.

"What have you got here Diaval."

Aurora recognized the sceal ast King Ruperts seal. She broke the seal and read the unfamiliar hand writing.

"Oh no."

"What is Beastie?"

"Its Rupert. He. . . He passed away."

The tears free flowed down her cheeks. Maleficent pulled her close and stroked her back.

"I am so sorry or the loss of your friend Aurora."

Philip said the final prayer over his father's body. The kingdom morned the death of their king. The funeral pyre is light and the family watched as their father, brother, husband and King left this world.

Philip and Jacob stayed behind as people started leaving.

"He wants you to rule Philip. His final wishes were to have you take the throne and to show how you have repwnted for whatever happened with Queen Aurora and The Fairy Protector."

Philip hadnt let go of what happened in Aurora's kingdom. The bitch and her pet have humilated him and he refused to let it be.

"We will let the council decide Brother. But I would gladly take the throne that is my birth right. I will brother."


End file.
